Adam Or Jeff, I Don't, I Do!
by Megzzerr
Summary: Taylor and Jeff were happy, then she got drafted, they broke up,Jeff slept with someone else, she was heartbroken, he left, she got engaged, he came back, they fell in love again, but she was still getting married. Italics-Dreams, thoughts, Voicemails.


**Disclaimer- I ****don't**** own WWE, Vince McMahon Does.**

**I only own the characters, Taylor, Scotty and their Mom.**

**Taylor in my story is NOT Taylor Wilde from TNA just to avoid confusion.**

**This is an Edge/Oc/Jeff Story so if you like enjoy and review.**

**And If you don't like….enjoy and review anyway!**

**Thank you to the band Red who's song called pieces inspired my to write this story. I do not own them or the song.**

**She sighed sitting on the bed she shared with her boyfriend….her husband after tomorrow Adam Copeland….or Edge to the wrestling world. They were getting married tomorrow, having a huge wedding that she didn't even want, she wanted a small simple wedding, one with their close friends and family only but now it seemed the whole country was invited and she would have to make small talk with people she didn't like, care about or hardly know. She always had her wedding planned, a small ceremony, in a gorgeous garden with lilies and roses. J.R giving her away to the man she was marrying, he was like her father since her dad passed away from cancer when she was four, he was how she got into the wrestling business he was a family friend always looking after herself, her mother and her brother Scotty, she had wanted to serve normal food at it, not that caviar crap or lobster, no! good ole barbecue food burgers, steak, chicken and so on, but Adam had said that was stupid, he said he wanted to give her the best, but paying thousands on one day did nothing for Taylor. Amy, Trish and her mother were going to be her bridesmaids, her mother was the maid of honour. Surprisingly to Taylor the dream wedding she wanted didn't include the man she was marrying, in Taylor's eyes she wasn't getting her dream wedding, Adam had their wedding turned into a circus. Her dream wedding included her first love…..the Rainbow haired warrior Jeff Hardy, they had dated for years and years, totally in love and the love never seemed to fade, it was with him she planned to have J.R give her away, serve Barbeque food and so on. Then on the day of the draft, Taylor got traded to Smackdown, her and Jeff were heartbroken. They had always travelled together, done everything together, it was always hard being a couple in the WWE, but they always handled it well before the draft, now they knew it would be difficult being on different shows, they would never see each other maybe once a week and then at the ppv's…that would be it back on the road apart again. They tried it for a while and were making it work but it was taking a toll on them both, they had asked for Taylor to be brought back to RAW but Vince refused because she was put into a storyline with Michelle McCool for the Divas Title and then because he thought she was being ungrateful for her push he decided to put her into a storyline where she would be romantically linked with Batista….Jeff went crazy because of it. He couldn't believe Vince would do that to him or Taylor after everything they had don't for his business. **

**Then they broke up after a silly fight because of it ,….Jeff stormed out and got drunk, and that's when their relationship really ended….he had slept with some random chick. Even though they had broken up he knew it wasn't right and regretted it the next morning, he would never keep anything from Taylor so he knew he had to tell he. She curled into a ball crying staring at her wedding dress.**

***FLASHBACK***

"Taylor…..are you home." He shouted.

She took four steps from down the stairs to see who it was.

"Jeff." She cried as she raced to meet him at the door..

"Im so sorry Jeff, I don't want to break up with you, I love you, we can work through this, we can work through anything.." She said hugging him.

He wiped her tears away. "Taylor, I love you too, I don't want to break up with you either, you're my life, but I need to tell you something first." He said holding her hand leading her to the living room.

"Ok Jeff, so what is it." She said nervously smiling at him.

"Last night……when we broke up, I went to a bar….and I got really drunk." He said.

"That's it….babe I don't care if you got drunk." She smiled.

"That's not all Tay…….I met a……..girl….and I ended up going back to her house,…..I slept with her Tay, but It meant nothing, I didn't even know what I was doing." He said shaking when he saw her cry putting a hand on hers. She quickly took them away.

"How….how could you….I trusted you Jeff, more than anyone in my life." She cried.

"Im so sorry Tay, it was a mistake, we had broken up, I would never cheat on you." He said.

"That's not the point Jeff, we had a fight, everyone fights, we were angry but we've been together for six years Jeff and you give up and go fuck someone else! I cant even look at you right now!" She said

"Taylor please, I never meant to hurt you!" He said.

"Well you did Jeff, you slept with someone else, god…..even knowing someone else touched you makes me feel sick." She cried.

"It meant nothing Taylor, I love you!!! And you only!!" He shouted. Crying himself because of how upset he had made her, he would never intentionally hurt her….ever.

"You need to leave Jeff,…..I need to think about things, I thought when you came over we'd be ok and we'd sort this draft business out, but that seems so small to this now." She wiped her tears.

"Baby Im not going anywhere." He said.

She shouted. "Jeff just go!!! I don't want to talk you about this right now, I need space. Please just go." She said opening the door.

He cried. "Tay I'll go but please don't say this is the end." He said cupping her face.

"I don't know Jeff, I cant answer that now." She said and then closed the front door with him on the other side of it. She cried again sliding her body down the front door before landing on the floor." Her faces in her knees. An hour later she had gotten enough strength to get up and head to the couch. She drank a whole bottle of wine by herself and feel asleep, with a picture of herself and Jeff at Matt's Christmas party in her hand.

She got up the next morning and had a shower and got dressed. When she heard a knock on the door. It was Jeff.

She opened the door and said nothing pulling the door more to signal for him to come in.

"How are you." He said quietly.

"How do you think I am, my boyfriend slept with someone else." She said quietly.

"Were you drinking wine?" He said pointing to the bottle.

"Yeah I was and I got drunk but somehow I managed to not have sex with anyone!" She smiled bitterly….then It faded. "Im sorry, I didn't mean to make this worse." She said, she could never be mean.

"Tay, I don't blame you for being ____you going somewhere." He said as he saw bags in the hall.

"Does this mean what I think it means?" He said shocked.

"That Im leaving……yeah it does I've thought about it all night Jeff, it's for the best, things weren't working out anyway." She said.

"You cant leave Tay, this is your home." Jeff said crying.

"No Jeff…..it was our home, now its yours."

"Taylor last night you said we could get through anything." Jeff said holding my wrist.

"Well what the hell did I know Jeff, I didn't expect you to screw some bimbo!!" She said crying.

"Tay we can work through this……I love you____"

"No Jeff we cant, you're a different person to me now, Im sorry." She said handing the key to him.

"I'll pick up the rest of my stuff later." She said leaving his house and his life……..

*** END FLASHBACK***

She wiped her tears, thinking about her break up with Jeff still made her cry. It took her months and months to get over him….and then she found out a week later after they broke up from Matt that Jeff had handed in his notice and left the WWE, and was leaving the country to head to Australia.

***FLASHBACK* **

"Hey Matty." She said giving the older Hardy a hug.

"Hey Taylor….listen I've got something to tell you."

"Oh god, what's wrong, is it Jeff, has he been hurt." Taylor said worried. Matt smiled at her concern.

"No Taylor, he's fine……well physically fine, his heart is broken Tay, he misses you, you're the only girl he's ever loved. He's crushed….." Matt said frowning.

"Matt, he should of thought about that before he slept with some chick." Taylor said pretending to be strong.

"Taylor, I know you miss him too, the concern in your eyes when I said I needed to tell you something said it all, you still love him." Matt said.

"Well of course I love him Matt! Six years of being in love with him doesn't just disappear." Taylor said back.

"Taylor, Jeff's left the WWE….he quit 4 days ago and right now he's at the airport…waiting for a flight to Australia and he's not planning on coming back anytime soon." Matt confessed.

"What are you talking about Matt!" Taylor said confused.

"He's moving to Australia Taylor…..and he's leaving today I've tried to stop him but he wont listen." Matt said anxious.

"Matt you know Jeff, he's going to do what he wants." Taylor said acting like she didn't care.

"Is that all you have to say….he'll do what he wants." Matt shouted.

"What do you what me to say Matt, you want me to go after him is that it?" Taylor shouted back.

"You love him!!!"

"I don't trust him anymore Matt, Im letting him go, maybe you should do the same!" Taylor said.

"Fine…….he leaves in 40 minutes if you change your mind." Matt said slamming the door behind him.

She jumped at the sudden bang of the door. She sat down anxiously reading a magazine, looking up to see the picture or her and Jeff on her mothers mantel peace. Could she let him go……could they work it out…..maybe they could….she would miss him…..she did love him…..she was going to get him. She raced to the car and got stuck in traffic 30 minutes left she looked at her watch………20 minutes……..10 minutes……..4 minutes……she parked her car and ran into the airport. Searching the gate for Australia…."Gate 24." She said racing past every gate.

"Jeff!!!" She shouted she tried ringing his phone….voicemail

"_Hey this is Jeff, Im either sleeping or with Tay….if Im with Tay Im definitely not asleep….call back later!"_

"Damn it." She said hanging up.

There it was Gate 24.…..the gate was empty…door was closed. Then she saw him climbing the stairs to get on the on the plane.

"Oh my god…..Jeff!!!!" She banged on the window.

"Please look up." She shouted still hitting the window.

"Miss, please step away……you need to leave." A security guard said.

"No wait I cant my boyfriend is getting on the plane, I need to tell him I love him…..he thinks I don't love him I need to tell him I do." She said trying to break out of the guards hold.

"Lady….have ever heard of a cell phone!" He said rudely.

"Have you ever heard of manners!!!" She spat back.

"Alright that's it come on." He said dragging her away.

"But I need him to know, he's not coming back….please….we left on bad terms,…if I tell him he wont leave!" She pleaded.

"Wait….you're on TV aren't you…Taylor right the WWE Diva??" The guard smiled.

"Yes that's me….Jeff Hardy is on that plane….he's my boyfriend I just need to talk to him for a second please!" She begged.

"Ok ok, come on." He said as she hugged him tightly but then stood silent.

"Oh no………he's gone." She said as she saw the plane take off.

"Im…..Im sorry miss." The guard said. As she just walked away In shock.

***END FLASHBACK***

Taylor never told anyone she went to the airport except for her brother. Then after months and months of getting over Jeff Hardy, she didn't eat or sleep right for months, her friends were worried her family….terrified then Adam helped her through it all and then she began dating him, 2 years had gone and tomorrow they were getting married.

***TAYLOR POV***

I hated myself for being miserable the day before my wedding, but I couldn't help it, here I was thinking about the past….thinking about Jeff Hardy……well he was the past….up until two months ago….when he came home and signed with WWE again. Why did he have to come back everything was ok until he showed up, I haven't been thinking straight since he came back into my life……

***START FLASHBACK* *TAYLOR POV***

I was having a celebration for my engagement and Amy's 27th birthday, It was a girls only night, Edge and Randy had an autograph session in New York while I was at home in Raleigh…Yeah I still lived there, I stayed close to Matt and Amy they were like my brother and sister plus my family lived here too, I wasn't staying there because I was holding on for hope, my life was there, why should I leave?. I was with all the girls, Trish, Amy, Torrie, Stacy, Kelly, Melina, Mickie & Gail we were out on the dance floor and I seriously thought I saw Jeff, I had only had one drink so I wasn't seeing things but when I looked again he was gone.

"Guys Im going to head out for some air." I said walking out of the bar. I took a deep breathe, it was so hot in the club, I wanted to go home…I just wasn't up for celebrating.

Then I heard a voice speak.

"So you and Adam…..didn't see that happening." The male voice said.

I couldn't believe who I was hearing, I turned to see Jeff standing there.

I stood silent for several seconds.

"Jeff……." I whispered. "What are you doing here."

"I came home." Jeff said.

"But why?" I said confused, Matt told me he had no plans to come home.

"Your wedding." He said simply.

"Why….I don't remember inviting you to the wedding." I said folding my arms.

"Never said you did…….Adam though seriously?" Jeff smirked.

"Yeah Im marrying Adam so what." I said angrily.

"You don't love him." Jeff said sounding so sure of himself..

"Says who."

"Me." Jeff said.

"Why Jeff, is it so hard for you to believe I've moved on."

"Yeah it is." He said.

"Why are you here." I shouted.

"For you……I think you're making a mistake.." He said taking my hand.

"Jeff you have no say in my life, Im getting married, I love Adam!"

"I don't believe you…I came back for you." He said.

"Well you wasted a trip then Jeff, so you may as well go back." I said being stubborn.

"Im not going back, Im coming back to the WWE, Im moving back to Cameron."

"Well congrats." I said trying to walk away.

"Don't get married Tay." I don't know why, but him saying my name still made me melt.

"Jeff, you left 2 years ago, you didn't call or text or anything…. So what did you expect when you came home, surprise me tell me not to get married and Id run into your arms all over again is that it. I've moved on Jeff., you left so I thought you did too" I shouted him.

"I thought you'd come to the airport when I left, if you came I would have stayed, it was a risk that backfired….when you didn't come I left." He frowned.

"I did come to the airport!!!!!! But the guy wouldn't let me through, and by the time I convinced him to you were gone." I said a tear dropped from eye.

He frowned.

"You left Jeff, so I let go……, it was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. I was depressed for months! I couldn't sleep I couldn't eat, then Adam was there, he helped me out, he listened to me."

"Bullshit Tay he wanted to get into your pants, that's why he helped you, he's always wanted you and you let him have it." Jeff said putting a hand through his now blonde hair….God he still looked gorgeous.

"Actually Jeff, we were just friends, for months that's all we were, I waited for you for a while you know, I thought you'd come back…I waited and waited and you never came back….you broke my heart…..and then on my birthday you never called or text, so I got drunk to forget about you, Adam found me in some bar and brought me back to my hotel room." I was interrupted.

"Let me guess he tried it on with you…that son of a….."

"Jeff I kissed him….not the other way around, I wanted him…I wanted someone to make me feel wanted…..but he told me he couldn't, because at the time I still loved you."

"Wow the guy finally did something honourable." Jeff smirked.

"Oh give it a rest Jeff you don't know Adam at all…I have to go." I said as he grabbed my hand.

"Let me go!!!" I protested.

He didn't let go.

"Let go of me Jeff." I said hitting his rock hard chest, I think it hurt me more than it hurt him.

"I don't think so." He said his hot breathe on my neck his hand on my cheek. I shivered at his touch hoping he didn't notice.

"Jeff…please…" I begged.

"Do you really want me to let you go?" He said as his mouth placed one kiss on my neck, I whimpered, I knew he heard me, because I felt a smile grow on his lips as he bit my neck. I closed my eyes enjoying it for a second, then I thought of Adam. I moved out of his grip.

"Jeff you cant just come back here and expect to fuck me! Im marrying Adam." I said _I was so hot for him, I wanted him but I had Adam now Jeff lost his chance……_

"Ok…Im sorry….." He said as he hugged me lightly. I felt his hand slide into my pocket.

"Jeff what are you." He put a finger to my lips.

"If you change your mind." Is all he said before he walked away.

I watched him walk away….he had gotten good at that, I wanted to look away but I couldn't, he turned back smiling at me as if he knew Id still be watching him. I was breathing heavily, he could still make me so hot, excited me in ways no other man ever did or ever will. I shook off the feeling and headed inside.

An hour had past and all I was thinking about was Jeff, the hotness of the club reminded me of the hotness that I felt when he kissed my neck, I was getting turned on just thinking about him….I went into the bathroom to get away from the crowd, we were getting hounded for autographs, and photo's which none of us ever really mind doing, In fact I loved doing it, if I met someone I admired I would want a picture too! It wasn't the fans that bothered me at all, but I couldn't exactly tell the girls I had bumped into Jeff , they still wanted to kick his ass, they loved him too and were really upset when things didn't work out for us. They wanted to kill him for hurting me so much. I looked In the mirror fixing my lip gloss, flipping up my phone noticing it was flashing.

_One Voicemail Received: Friday 7__th__ Of July_

_From: Adam X_

_Time: 10:30 PM_

"_Hey Babe, its me just checking in to see how your night is, hope your having fun with the girls, speaking of girls Randy is being a big one right now…you know why because the hotel has no shower caps! Anyway I cant wait to see on Sunday, Love you Taylor sweet dreams baby."_

I felt tears streaming in my eyes, "I love you too Adam." I whispered flipping the phone down. I did love him ….. So much, so why couldn't I stop thinking about Jeff? Why did he have to come home, did anyone even know he was home….Amy would have told me If she knew. I put my phone in the pocket of my denim skirt and took out a piece of paper that wasn't there before,….this is what Jeff was doing when he slid his hand into my pocket. It was a note.

_Tay, _

_If you change your mind, call me……I've got my cell again, I'll be waiting for you……..thinking about you…….only you_

_Jeff x x x_

I sighed, I didn't know what to do, should I go back out to the girls…..go home…..or go to Jeff? I was so confused and angry, then I decided………..

"Amy, Im going to head home I've got a splitting headache." I said faking it.

"Aww sweetie you want me to come too?" She offered.

"No! I'll be fine its your birthday, go have fun." I said hugging her then leaving the club.

I picked up my phone dialling his number, I had deleted it from my phone to spite him, but I still knew it off by heart. Damn I wish I didn't.

"_Hello?" _

"_Jeff, its me where are?" I said quietly as I walked to find a cab._

"_Im at my house." He said softly._

"_I'll be there in a while." I said hanging up._

Finally I found a taxi and made a way to his house. I paid the taxi guy and knocked on his door….._my feet were really staring to hurt in the boots!!_

"I wasn't sure you'd come." He said answering the door.

"Im not here for sex Jeff,….I came here to say some things…..I sighed…It's going to be awkward now that you're back here and working for the WWE again, so I thinks it's for the best you stay away from me….work on separate brands and so on." I said folding my arms.. hoping he was taking me seriously.. he wasn't.

"You want me to stay away from you?" He said smirking.

"Yes Jeff, I do, I thinks its for the best." I said standing my ground.

"For who exactly." He questioned.

"All of us, You, me and Adam, It saves all the awkwardness." I said…_god I wish he wasn't wearing such a sexy black tank top right now._

"Awkwardness…is that what your calling it." He said raising his voice a little as we stood in the hall.

"What are you talking about Jeff? Im trying my best here, Im with Adam now, I love him ad I don't want to flaunt that in your face all the time." I said.

"Oh stop lying to yourself Tay! The only reason you want me to stay away from you is because some part of you still wants me and that terrifies you!" He shouted.

"You're wrong Jeff, I don't want you anymore!" I shouted. I began to panic, _I didn't know how much longer I could go without jumping ontop of him…_

"Taylor you know Im right! don't tell me you didn't feel that heat between us tonight, you wanted me just as much as I wanted you!" He said grabbing my hand.

"You're crazy Jeff, I have Adam now, Im happy, its Adam that I want!" I yelled…_Yeah ..I came back good there! _I opened the door to leave but he closed it shut again."

"Jeff let me out!" I said getting frustrated.

"When I kissed your neck tonight, you loved it, admit it." He said still blocking the door.

"No I didn't love it, Im engaged Jeff, you shouldn't have done that!" I said attempting to shove him out of the way.

"Oh please Taylor! I heard you moan, you loved every bit of it, I bet Adam doesn't make you moan like that….." He smirked.

"Get out of the way." I said shoving him but he didn't budge.

"Just admit it Tay, you liked it, you know I can make you moan like no one else can." He said grinning at me. _Why was I getting turned on by this?_

"Drop it Jeff!" I shouted. I need to get out quick, _think of Adam Taylor!_

He grabbed me by the waist. "Let me make you moan again!" He whispered into my ear then biting my neck. I closed my eyes with the pleasure I was getting from his lips on my body.

_ADAM Taylor!!!_

"Stop Jeff, I cant do this Im not yours anymore." I said. _That took a lot of self control._

He was getting frustrated now.

"Taylor I need you, you're all I ever think about…when Matt told me you were getting married I took the first flight home…you're not right for Adam you need someone free like me, give me a chance Taylor, you were going to give us another chance before!" Jeff said.

"Yeah I was going to give us another chance Jeff but I was too late.. and that was your fault! You never told me you were leaving you left it for Matt to tell me! And ok so Adam and I are a little different but maybe I needed someone different, someone not so like you, maybe that's where I went wrong."

"Tell me the truth Taylor do you love him?" Jeff said getting closer.

"What?" I asked.

"Do you really love him?" Jeff said again.

"Of….…..Of course I do." I said pausing in between. Shit!

"Why'd it take you so long to answer, you seemed so sure a minute ago." He smirked.

"Jeff I've had enough of this game ,let me out." I said as his hands reached my face.

"You don't love him Taylor, Im not letting you go until you admit it." Jeff said standing still.

"Oh Jesus Jeff just stay away from me." I shouted.

"I would if you wanted me to, but that's not what you want, I know its not. He said cupping my face.

"Jeff please don't do this to me. It's not fair, Im moving on from you…" I said.

"Just tell me you don't love me Taylor…and I'll let you go.

I froze. Memories flashed through my head of me and Jeff.

_The first time we met-In The Hallway In Madison Square Garden_

_Our first match together-Jeff & I Vs Nitro & Melina_

_Our first storyline together-Jeff saving me from Randy._

_The night I slept at his house with Matt and Amy-He snuck into my bed, and we talked all night._

_Our childish flirting-All the time!_

_Our first kiss-At His Birthday._

_The time he hit Shane for asking me out-Jealousy._

_The first time we had sex in his locker room-It was the best night of my life._

_Teaching him how to dance on a pole-He was quite good….too good._

_Having sex in his car-Outside the arena after I won my first title._

_Our dirt bike rides_

_Deciding on friends with benefits instead of being a couple_

_Having sex in Matt's hot tub while Matt was gone_

_The food fight we had- we messed the house up so badly Matt kicked our asses!_

_Our photo shoot together- The photographer actually asked if we were dating because we had awesome chemistry._

_Our secret weekend away-involved a lot of sex_

_Our fight over seeing other people-Jealousy got to us both._

_Jeff revealing he only wanted me_

_Becoming a couple_

_The Sex….._

_Our first official date- We were both so nervous._

_The Sex….._

_Saying the I love you part…..Best moment of my life._

_The Sex……_

_Meeting my family…They loved Jeff_

_The Sex_

_Getting my first tattoo-He held me the entire time._

_Moving In together-Never wanting to leave the house._

Get back to realisation Taylor!

I looked at him…….remembering all those thoughts all those memories, I couldn't just forget them, It was six years of my life……Did I still love him……???

"I….uh…I…I_____" I stopped.

"You cant say it can you?" He said placing a finger under my chin.

I tried to speak but before I could…..

He grabbed me and kissed me pushing me against the door. He kissed my neck then slipped his hands under my white tank top his hands finding their way to my breasts.

"Jeff….I cant do this….." I managed to say. _God I was so turned on by his act of dominance._

"Tell me to stop Tay." He said while taking off my top and squeezing my breasts. I moaned loudly. _I wanted him here and now…fuck the consequences……_

"Just tell me to stop." He said. He waited for an answer. I grabbed his hand and pulled him upstairs to what used to be our bedroom, ripping of his black top before crashing my lips on his, he had gotten his answer, He didn't stop and I was going nowhere.

He starting kissing me all over my throat.

I groaned. "Jeff…." I whispered in his ear.

He smiled. "Hearing you say my name makes me crazy…" He said.

"I've dreamt of this for so long…." I said my hands going through his hair.

"Me too, I've missed you so much Tay….there were so many nights I needed you…..so many nights I touched myself thinking about you." He said kissing my stomach, unbuttoning the denim skirt. I lifted my hips so he could take them off.

"I forgot how fucking sexy your movements were Tay, how sexy you were." He said smiling. I got up and wrapped my arms around his neck, I locked my lips with his, our tongues doing battle for dominance, I gave in as Jeff explored my mouth. I rubbed his growing erection with my knee slowly pacing up and down while Jeff was on top of me.

"That feels so good." He said bringing his lips back to my neck.

I knew what I was doing was wrong but It felt so right…being here with Jeff, if he didn't leave Id still be here I knew that..

I got on top of him rubbing his chest, my hands going lower and lower until I reached his belt, I unbuckled his belt throwing it across the room, I rubbed my hand over his cock.

"Your hard Jeffy." I said, I unzipped his pants taking them off, I could see his boxers getting tighter as he got bigger, I threw his boxers on the ground, taking his cock in my hand, I jerked him off.

"Oh fuck, that feels so good Taylor." He said biting his bottom lip.

I smiled knowing I was doing my job right. I placed his cock into my mouth.

He groaned loudly. Grabbing my hair making me go faster. I sucked and licked him smiling as his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

"I think Im going to____" I didn't let him finish, I smiled I stopped sucking him, taking him out of my mouth.

"Hey why'd you stop, I was about to come." He said frustrated.

I crawled on top of him. "I want you to fuck me Jeff, hard…." I said licking his face.

He grinned.

"Do you have a condom?" I said before we had gone to far to care.

"Hold on." He said going to a drawer beside the bed. He ripped the wrapper open and slid it on.

He got back on top of me. "I want to hear you moan Tay." He said moving down to my lower area.

He slid my panties off and then placed his head between my legs.

He slid a finger inside me.

"Oh god Jeff……" I said biting my lip. He moved it in and out faster and faster, then slid in another which only increased the pleasure I was feeling. I was close to coming I could feel it build up. The he slid the his fingers out.

"Wanna taste?" He asked, I nodded as he placed his fingers in my mouth overwhelming me with my juices.

"Tastes god huh?" He said as he tasted it himself.

He returned to his position but Instead using his tongue instead of his fingers.

"Oh my god…Jeff……" I said squeezing the pillow. His tongue was going extremely fast….up, down left and right. I could feel my orgasm coming.

"Fuck Jeff, right there, keep going, Im coming….." I said loudly.

He looked up smirking. He had stopped…..

"Now you know how it feels baby….." He said kissing my stomach.

"I was so close, I thought you'd let me come, you always let me Jeff."

"Baby, I wasn't ready for you to come, I'll tell you when you can come." He said.

He positioned himself, placing his head in my neck as he entered me. I moaned loudly in pleasure.

"Fuck, this feels so good." He said riding me.

I smiled, I had missed this, I had missed making love to him….fuck I missed being around him.

I moved my hips, allowing him to go deep inside me, my screams getting louder as every thrust got faster and deeper.

He groaned deep in his throat.

"Oh Jeff…."

"Say my name again……." He whispered.

"Jeff….."

"Your driving me crazy." He said thrusting into me again.

"Come for me baby….come on……" He said getting faster.

I couldn't take it anymore, his voice alone was enough to make me go over the edge.

I dug my nails into Jeff's back as gave one final thrust into my.

Jeff!!!……." I screamed out as I climaxed, Jeff coming straight after me. We collapsed onto the bed both of us breathing heavily he wrapped the sheets around us. I looked over to the locker beside his bed seeing a picture of us: his arms around me as I sat on his lap. I took the picture into my hands smiling a little. Jeff moved closer to me kissing my shoulder before placing his head there, he wrapped his arms around my waist. "You're gorgeous in that picture." He said smiling at me. "We looked so happy there." I said.

"We were happy Tay, we were always happy." Jeff said hugging me.

I let out a tear and turned now facing him. "Why did you leave Jeff."

He sighed. "I ask myself that same question from time to time you know, I thought you hated me Taylor…I was disgusted at myself for hurting you so much, I hated causing you that heartbreak so I did what I thought was right and I left, so you wouldn't have to see me anymore." He said quietly.

"You never fought for me Jeff……..I didn't think you'd ever let me go that easily." I said crying now.

"I didn't know you wanted me to fight for you Tay, If I had known I would have."

"You should have known Jeff…..you should have fought for me." I said crying into his chest, as he held me tightly.

"Im sorry Tay….I really am." Jeff said I looked up seeing tears in his eyes. I sat up wiping them away. He took my hand in his own kissing it softly, he looked at me with his beautiful eyes. I kissed him again. Then I thought of Adam…..what had I done……this would kill him, I needed to get out of this bed, out of this house….. The house I thought would be mine and Jeff's forever.

"I gotta go Jeff." I said sliding out of his hold.

"Now…..cant you just stay." He said getting up to follow me putting his boxers on as I rang a cab and got dressed

"No Jeff, I have to go home." I said buttoning my skirt.

"Tay please, I want you to stay." Jeff said grabbing my hand.

"I cant Jeff, this isn't right…..what just happened you have to forget about it, forget about me." I said letting go of his hand.

"Forget about it, how can I forget about it….how can I forget about you…Im in love with you Taylor….Im not letting you walk out that door again." He said taking my hand once more.

"Jeff, you have to let me go, you have to let go…..me and you are history, this cant happen again." I said but not letting go of his hand…._I wasn't sure if I was ready to let go of his hand….but I had to…right?_

"Taylor I cant let go…I've tried believe me, but I constantly think about you, everything I do reminds me of you, especially the pole dancing…I cant do it anymore because of you…and I was good at it." He said smiling at me, trying to make a joke of it.

I laughed.

He cupped my face. "Do you regret what happened tonight?"

"Jeff, you cant ask me that……" I said sighing.

"Fine, do you love me?" He said.

"Jeff you have to stop this its crazy." I said

"it's a simple question yes or no Tay." I heard the cab driver beep outside.

"That's my cab, goodbye Jeff." I said kissing him on the forehead he grabbed my wrist but not hurting me.

"Taylor just tell me, If you say no, then I'll have to let you go, but if I think there's any chance I'll fight for you." He said.

I cried, say no Taylor….you have Adam, you love Adam.

"I don't love you Jeff….I haven't for a long time I love Adam…" It tore me apart to see the pain on his face, then he let me go. And I ran into the cab. When I reached the house I now shared with Adam, I ran to my bed and cried,……..he just let me go….again…..why was I crying, I told him I didn't love him, why was I so upset that he let me go, I had Adam… the one who had been there for me…so why did it feel like that wasn't enough anymore, why did the pain in Jeff's eyes bother me so much? Did he really think I wasn't in love with him…fuck……Im still in love with Jeff…….2 years on and Im still crazy about him, I needed to be with him, right now I just wanted him to hold me….was it so bad? Yes. Did I care…….right now…No. I ran to my car, it was pouring down! That didn't stop me, I got in and headed for Jeff's. When I reached the house I got out, I froze looking at the house again….this was it I was either going in or I was turning around and going home, I just needed a sign….

"Taylor!" There it was my sign…..it was Jeff, sitting on his trampoline…in the rain!

"What are you doing here?" He said coming closer to me.

"Did you really think I didn't love you anymore Jeff….. That I didn't care about you? I've never stopped loving you, I've tried…. God I've tried to stop caring about you, I've tried to stop thinking about you, but I cant get away, I cant get you out of my head and right now Im not sure I want to anymore, I've always loved you Jeff Nero Hardy…..and there's not a damn thing I can do about it anymore!" I said smiling at him.

He smiled back. Picking me up into his arms, as I wrapped my legs around his waist, kissing me and hugging me tightly.

"I've waited so long for you to say that Taylor………..I love you too." He said pulling me upstairs.

***END FLASHBACK* & *TAYLOR POV***

Taylor wiped her tears and sat up, she couldn't believe she was getting married tomorrow when she was still in love with Jeff, she had been seeing him again for two months, she loved Adam too but there was just so much history there with Jeff, but going with Jeff wasn't an option in her mind, she had Adam now, Jeff had lost his chance when he left yet here she was crying because after tomorrow she would well and truly be done with Jeff Nero Hardy, that was the agreement they had the last time they spoke which had been a week ago.

***FLASHBACK* *LAST WEEK***

"I love you being in my arms Tay, you fit perfectly in them." Jeff said kissing her forehead.

"Jeff…..what are we doing?" She said sitting up in the bed.

"We're lying in bed." Jeff said smiling.

"No Jeff, that's not what I meant,….Im getting married in less than a week and here I am in bed with another man!" She said frustrated.

"Baby, Im not just another man though am I?" He said sitting up too.

"No you're more than that, but Jeff when I get married this has to stop, me and you it ends." She said.

"And what we go back to ignoring each other." He said rubbing his head.

"No….we go back to being friends….I don't think I could ignore you Jeff." She said her arms wrapping around his neck.

"Sounds great." He said giving her a smile before turning around and frowning deeply. ***END FLASHBACK***

She hadn't seen him since that night….he hadn't called or text but she guessed he had been busy being back with WWE and all. Adam had questioned her many times when he found out Jeff had come home, she said she knew and didn't mind because it was Adam she loved, she told Adam that her and Jeff were friends again and patched things up. He seemed very cautious about that, but she reassured him many times.

***FLASHBACK***

"Sweetie Im going out." She said kissing her fiancées forehead.

"With who baby." He said keeping hold of her hand.

"With Jeff & Matt." She said smiling.

"Oh them." He said getting grumpy.

"Adam, what's wrong." She said.

"Nothing….its just your spending a lot of time with them recently especially Jeff." He said tensing up.

"Adam, listen to me, Jeff and I are just friends now, I couldn't hold a grudge forever. He knows its you I love and I hope you know that too." She said kissing him on the lips.

"I know." He said smiling at her, and she left, she did go out with Matt & Jeff that night, but she ended up sleeping with Jeff back at his house.

***END FLASHBACK***

I got dressed and decided to head to Matt's house. I couldn't stay at her house right now staring at the dress was too much.

I knocked on the door and to my surprise it was Matt and Jeff's dad that answered the door.

"Well I'll be damned if it isn't my beautiful princess Taylor!" He said giving me a huge hug.

"Gil! Its been forever." I said smiling at him returning the hug. I had missed him so much, I rarely saw him anymore.

"Matt's just in the shower….he wont be too long." He said sitting on the stool in the kitchen and I sat beside him.

"Jeff's outside on his dirt bike if you wanna go out, but he's not in such a good mood." Gil said smiling. Jeff always rode his bike when he was in a shitty mood.

"I better not disturb him so…" I said laughing.

"So big day tomorrow huh?" He said.

I sighed. "Yeah big day….literally Adam has turned it into a circus…..but your still coming though right." I said.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." He said smiling at me. I had become so close to Gilbert when Jeff and I had dated and even after we broke up he still treated me like the daughter he never had.

When I looked at him again…his smile had turned to a frown and he saw me looking at Jeff who was still riding the bike.

"You're killing him you know that dear." He said catching my hand.

"Who?" I asked confused.

"Jeff…"He said.

"Why do you think that?" I said.

"When you spilt up with him Taylor, he was crushed, heartbroken…." Gil said.

"So was I Gil, he hurt me so much." I said

"Yet here you are again,…both of you, I know you've been seeing each other again." He said.

"Wh…..how." I said.

"He was miserable when ye broke up, miserable when he left and then when he came back that passion was in his eyes again, that drive that hadn't been there in a while, and it was the same for you Taylor, you were miserable up until a few weeks ago…..when Jeff came back, now I know you might think its unfair for me to say but sometimes I see you with Adam and you look happy enough, but nothing like when you were with Jeff….and now ever since he came back you've had life put back into you again….and I think ye put life back into each other." He said. I started to think…

"I am happy with Adam Gil….he's safe and so caring"

"But." He said.

"But then I see Jeff, the man I've loved forever……and every time Im with him I never want to leave him….and every time I think about my wedding I cry because Its nothing like the wedding me and J" I paused

"Well sweetheart…that's because you and Jeff didn't plan this wedding, you and Adam did, so tell me this darlin, who's the man you picture waiting for you at the top of the alter…..Adam…..or Jeff?" He said and as I was about to answer Jeff walked in.

"Taylor……hi" He said scratching his head.

"Im gonna watch the game." Gil said getting up and I waved, at least I didn't have to answer.

I went to speak and he kissed me.

"Im sorry for not calling you." He said still holding me.

"It's ok….I understand."

"Taylor, listen I need to say something……." Jeff said.

"Ok……Im listening Jeff."

"Last week you said after you were married, you still wanted to stay friends with me." He said.

"Yeah Jeff, I do."

"Well……..I…I cant do that Tay….." He said sighing.

That crushed me.

"Why?" I said.

"Because Im in love with you Taylor and seeing you with Adam is going to kill me, it hurts me enough knowing every time I have you in my arms he's gonna have you after me…every time I kiss you wont be the last kiss you have that night and that crushes me more than you'll ever know….so after tonight Taylor we stop talking because it's the best thing to do." He said. I took his hand.

"If that's what you want Jeff, I'll respect that….I better go…big day tomorrow." I said getting up.

"Taylor…..I just want you to know…..the only thing I regret about being with you is letting you go." He said holding me.

"But you did let me go Jeff….." I said cupping his face.

"And I'll regret it till the day I die." He said with tears in his eyes.

"I love you." I whispered in his ear.

"But you love Adam more?" He said holding my waist.

I nodded. "Goodbye Jeff."

"Bye Tay……." He said.

As I walked out the door.

I drove home passing places we used to go, I began to cry uncontrollably that was it the last time I would talk to Jeff…sure Id see him at the arena but we wouldn't talk and If we did it would be "Hello….Goodbye". As I finally went home Adam was gone already. We were doing whole cant see your bride before the wedding crap…myself and Jeff always agreed we wouldn't do that it was supposedly back luck but Jeff being Jeff had to defy the odds and prove it wrong. _Damn it Taylor stop thinking about him._

2 Hours later my my Mom, Amy, Trish and a few other girls came over for a bit of a party, I didn't want a huge fuss so we decided on alcohol and DVD's. Everyone was here then I heard a knock on the door.

"Scotty!!!" I ran into my brothers arms.

"Taylor can we talk?" H said.

"Sure Scotty, have you been drinking."

"Yeah I have, don't tell Mom, lets just stay out here."

"Ok." I laughed. "So what is it you need to talk about, _I was thinking about it, had he gotten some chick pregnant, maybe? I was glad he needed to talk to me it distracted me from my thoughts._

"I don't think you should marry Adam." He said. _Oh So Close!!! God I wish He could have gotten someone knocked up._

"And why's that?" I said.

"Jeff's better for you…he loves you more than you know." He said falling asleep on the wall. I knew him and Jeff had been hanging out again but I didn't think they'd talk about me. He was drunk so I called him a cab. Once Scotty was gone I went back inside. The girls were watching Just Married, staring Brittany Murphy and Ashton Kutcher. I had never seen it but by the end I was in love with it! It reminded me of my relationship with Jeff, how we were always getting in trouble and nobody understood our love. At the end I was crying, because they had managed to find a way to be together and let nothing stop them…..

I could see Amy staring at me as I went to the kitchen.

"What's wrong Tay, its not like you to cry during a flick!" She said laughing.

"Ah, I guess Im getting soft." I said laughing.

"Yeah…that's what it is." She said sarcastically.

"Come on Tay, you cant fool me something's wrong with you." She said putting an arm around me.

"No Im fine." I said smiling.

"Ok but the way you were crying almost looks like the way you were crying when Je-….never mind." She said.

"When who what Amy." I said.

She sighed. "When Jeff left."

"Oh no, Its just nerves about tomorrow that's all." I said shrugging her comment off.

"Do you still love him Tay?" She said, Matt obviously hadn't told her Id been seeing Jeff again.

"No, me and Jeff…..god no, come on everyone else is going to bed lets go big day tomorrow." I said as we headed to bed I cried myself to sleep that night.

"_Im so proud of you Taylor." J.R Said holding my hand as the music began._

"_And Im sure your daddy is so proud too." He said walking me up the aisle._

_I smiled as I walked up to the alter, all my friends and family were there. But No groom, I stood at the alter as I saw a man enter the church he walked up to me and whispered…."so tell me this darlin, who's the man you picture waiting for you at the top of the alter…..Adam…..or Jeff_?" _I looked around the church to see everyone in shock._

I woke up In a sweat….and I turned off my phone.

I sat up in my bed, still hearing Gilbert whisper _"Adam Or Jeff?" _

I finally went back to sleep.

The next morning I woke up hearing laughing and talking everywhere, I didn't feel like getting up but it was my wedding day, I could hear Adams mother downstairs talking to mine, Amy and Trish in the bathroom doing their makeup while I still just lay there glaring at my dress.

"Come on get up have a shower." Trish said dragging me into the bathroom. I felt numb today…….I wasn't excited, I don't think I was even happy. When I got my hair dry and my make-up done Amy shouted for me.

"Taylor, Matt's on the phone for you!" She said as she gave me the phone.

Knowing Matt called me made me smile a little, "Hey Matt." I said looking out the window.

"Taylor….I've been calling your cell for ages!" He said.

"Oh sorry I switched it off last night." I said laughing.

"Taylor I just thought you should know Jeff Is gone." _Wait didn't this happen already?_

"Jeff is gone? Where? When?" I said shocked.

"He's going back to Australia Taylor hes already at the airport." Matt said.

"He's at the airport already?"

"Yeah he left 30 minutes ago."

"Oh no Matt, was it over me? I cant lose him again!" I said crying.

"Taylor sweetheart you have to chose who is it you want to be with Adam Or Jeff." Matt said.

The Billion Dollar Question…..

I froze, Finally I realized I couldn't lose Jeff again it wasn't an option anymore, I needed him in my life, I loved him and that was never going to stop. I now knew who the man waiting for me at the alter was now…….

"It's Jeff, It always has been." I said.

"Then go get our boy!" He said hanging up.

I turned around to run out of the house but only to see Adam and the girls staring at me.

"Its always been Jeff?" He said quietly.

"Adam, what are you doing here?" I said in shock.

"I left the ring here, I needed to get it." He said

"But it looks like I wont be needing it now." He said

"Adam Im sorry, I love you, I always will but Jeff…..Jeff is the one I want to be with." I said.

Amy and Trish tried to hide a smile, they loved Jeff, especially Amy because she was going out with Matt.

"What did I do wrong?" He said.

"Adam, you never did anything wrong, I did, I never got over Jeff and because of that I never saw the amazing person you truly were, I never gave you a chance and Im sorry, but someday you'll find a girl who'll treasure you." I said cupping his face.

"I love you Taylor, but Im not gonna fight a battle I know Jeff Hardy has already won." He said with that he let me go and I ran down stairs in jeans and a white tank top.

"Hey where are you going." Scotty shouted J..R beside him.

"To go get Jeff, Its him I love, Its him I've always loved…tell everyone Im sorry." I said driving off.

"Told ya J.R! I told ya she wouldn't make it to the church but you said she'd go to Jeff after it, you owe my 20 bucks J.R!" Scotty said laughing.

"…..Damn!" J.R said.

"You think she's making the right decision?" Scotty questioned.

"She has always loved Jeff, Jeff has always loved her, there meant to be so yeah, I think she's making the right decision."

I drove to the airport, parked the car and ran in, this time he wasn't going anywhere. I turned on my phone.

18 Missed calls from Matt.

A voicemail from Jeff.

"_Hey Taylor, Listen Im going to go back to Australia, I just realized I cant be around when you're getting married and if its not me you're marrying then I cant live near you, because its too hard to stay away from you, I want you to be happy and if Adam makes you happy that's all I care about. Taylor I love you with all my heart and soul. I will NEVER forget about you._

I needed to find him. "Jeff!!!" I shouted. Where was he?? I looked up and surprisingly the gate was 24 again. I tried ringing his phone….it was off.

I reached the gate, no one was there again. I ran to the window. "Excuse me miss, you cant be here…..what you again?" It was the same guy again.

"Hey listen you owe me! 2 years ago I was here and the man Im in love with left, I cant let that happen this time, I need to get through!" I said.

"Ok ok go quickly you don't have too much time.!" He said as I ran passed.

"Thank you." I shouted, I ran down the stairs, and outside to where the plane was, the passengers were going up the stairs…no sign of Jeff.. then I saw a flash, a woman holding the camera her son getting his picture taken with him…… Jeff. I made it. As the woman and son left he picked his bag up and walked towards the plane, he hadn't seen me.

"Jeff!" I called. He turned and I ran.

"Taylor?" He ran to me.

"Jeff, don't go.!" I said running into his arms.

"Why not?" He said holding me.

"Because I love you!"

"But Adam?…the wedding?" He said confused.

"Jeff it's you I want, I couldn't handle losing you again, It's always been you, it's just taken me a while to realise that. But I cant let you go again." I said.

He froze.

"You came here for me, you left your wedding for me?"

"Of course I did, Id do anything for you Jeff, I don't know what Id do without you in my life, I've tried living without you, it doesn't work, and when Matt told me you were leaving again, I had to get you this time." I said.

He stood in shock.

"Say something Jeff." I said.

"I love you Taylor, so much! I'll never let you go again!" He said kissing me.

"I love you too Jeff, so this is it ok? No more messing around, this is real me and you." I said

He cupped my face. "It's always been you and me Tay, and it always will be." He said hugging me tightly.

I've tried so hard!! So Hard!! I've tried so hard.

Then I'll see your face

I know Im finally yours

I find everything I thought I lost before

You call my name

I come to you in pieces

So you can make me whole

So you can make me whole.

Red- Pieces


End file.
